mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Fighters 2/Staff
Mitchell Fighters 2 This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Fighters 2. =Credits= BlitWorks Director *Tony Cabello Producer *Tony Cabello Game Coordinator *Tony Cabello Programmers *Miguel Angel Horna *Jorge Cabezas *Sergi Díaz *Miguel Ángel Expósito Character Designer *Javier Campo *Jacobo Rodriguez Stage Designers *Tony Cabello *Jorge Cabezas *Daniel Lancha 2D Graphic & Model design *Javier Campo 3D Graphic & Model design *Jacobo Rodriguez Motion Designers *Jacobo Rodriguez Sound Designer *Jorge Cabezas Art *Javier Arredondo *Emilio Molina *Oscar Perez *Fredo Gutierrez Art Upscaling *Emilio Molina *Enrique Orrego Franco *Javier Arredondo Team Lead *Tony Cabello Developers *Javier Moya *Julio Garcia *Oscar Serrano Software Engineering *César Sánchez *Javi Campo *Sergi Díaz *Tony Cabello *Miguel Angel Horna *Miguel Ángel Expósito *Jacobo Rodriguez *Roc Ramon *Julio Garcia *Daniel Lancha *Javier Moya *Guillermo NWDD *Miguel Pascual *Oscar Serrano Network and Console Adaptation *BlitWorks SL Special Thanks *Victor Castaño *Ypsipyli Giochala *Marc A. J. Veciana *Adrià Abella Gassol, *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe team *The Lollipop Robot Staff Developed by *BlitWorks THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Special Thanks to *Bastian Kieslinger Published by *THQ Nordic GmbH Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth, Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Development Support: POLYGON MAGIC, Inc. Production Management *Hiroshi Suzuki 3D Modeling *Takaho Miyazawa *Yōsuke Kinoshita *Hiroaki Hasegawa *Youzou Kageyama Coordinator *Naoki Otsuka Main Planner *Shinji Kawata Planner *Tatsumi Sugiura Technical Director *Eiki Aizawa Lead Programmer *Junichi Sato Programmers *Shigenao Kawai *Shuichi Katsura *Toru Fukuda Lead Artist *Tomoharu Oiyama Technical Artist *Takashi Sugata Artists *Reina Kudo *Youzou Kageyama *Atsushi Hashimoto Cinematics Production; Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd Producer *Ken Hagino Animation *Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Annex *Studio Pierrot Art Division *Studio Pierrot Animation Office *Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Branch Office Animation (Studio Pierrot Fukuoka) *Emi Kirikihira *Fumie Kaneko *Youko Yakayanagi *Hiromi Joh *Ayako Etou *Emi Ikebuchi *Akiko Ikeda Special Effects, Digital Coloring & CG Effects *Pierrot Digital Animation Room Filming (Studio Pierrot DAR) *Nobuo Kimura *Anna Torii *Ayu Yomogihata *Naomi Wada Background Scan / Retouch *Yuri Shimizu Surpervisors *Naoji Hōnokidani *Kazumichi Ueda *Akio Ito *Fumihito Fukuju *Ayumi Matsuda *Hayato Date Staff *Naoji Hōnokidani *Mikio Igarashi *Kazumichi Ueda *Hayato Date Production & Visual Support, 2D Graphic Design *Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd Quality Assurance; Lollipop Robot Quality Assurance by *Daniel Segarra *David Gomis *Pablo Granada *Emilio Molina *Luis Moyano *Oscar Navalón *Fran Sánchez *Helena Román *Daniel Segarra *Vicent Ortells Additional QA *James Meddock *Cameron Riach *Clay Therrien QA Testers *Oscar Navalón *Pablo Granada *Luis Moyano Other Original Music by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Additional Cinematics Provided by *Nickelodeon Animation Studios Additional Art Support Provided by *Paramount Animation Copyrights *© 2020 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. © 2020 THQ Nordic AB, Sweden. Developed by BlitWorks. THQ and THQ Nordic are trademarks or/ registered trademarks of THQ Nordic AB, Sweden. All rights reserved., THQ Nordic makes no guarantees regarding the availability of online play and may modify or discontinue online service at its discretion and without notice. Development tools and related technology provided under license from *Unreal Engine, © 2020 Epic Games Inc. Powered by *Unreal Engine 4 Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories. dts® Digital Surround | 5.1 *DTS; the symbol; and DTS and the symbol together are registered trademarks of DTS Inc. and all other DTS logos are trademarks of DTS Inc. =iOS & Android Credits= HandyGames GmbH Director *Philipp Nägelsbach Producer *Philipp Nägelsbach Game Coordinator *Philipp Nägelsbach Programmers *Clemens Lieber *Stephan Wetzel *Sebastian Bischlager *André Rudlaff Character Designer *Tim Gittfried *Jonni Zhang Stage Designers + Scripting *Christopher Kassulke *Thomas Buck 2D Graphic & Model design *Christian Ahlers 3D Graphic & Model design *Christian Ahlers Motion Designers *Christian Ahlers *Claudia Lühl *Daniel Hippeli Sound Designer *Christophe Kalkau Screendesign + Frontend *Ute Brückner *Michael Frank *Christian Hunger Technical Support *Andreas Lenz Special Thanks *Cookiemonster *Hightemplar *Panzermeyer *Michael Hettich Not Even Entertainment Staff *Marc Pilgaard *Niklas Ammitzbøll Rasmussen *Henrik Haxholm *Benjamin Hubert THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Special Thanks to *Bastian Kieslinger Nickelodeon Games SVP, Digital Content & Games *Claire Curley VP, Games Production *Sean William McEvoy VP, Content Development *Jason VanDeWalle Senior Director, Games Production *Adrian Wright Director, Content Development *Garrett Moehring *Eric Collins Director, Games Production *Sonoko Ishioka Associate Producer, Content Development *David Beitzel Associate Producer, Games Production *Shruti Kalantri Nickelodeon Creative Resources SVP, Character Illustration and Media Product Design *Russell Spina Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Senior Project Digital Assets Manager *Mike Zermeno Special Thanks to Mitchell Van Morgan Series Producers *Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. *Micah Ian Wright *Tae Soo Kim *Frank J. Guthrie *Susumu Imata *Ken Hagino *Naoko Takeuchi *Yoshihiro Togashi *Nickelodeon Arabian Team Paramount Pictures *LeeAnne Stables *Alison Quirion *Peter Giannascoli *Kyle Bonnici Nickelodeon Animation *James Stephenson *David Chustz *Stefanie Schwartz *Angela Manese-Lee *David Golan *Adele Plumail *Nina Helfman *Jenna Guntmacher *Chantal Thomas *Bridgette Bek *Dominick Cuccurullo *Mitch Kamarck *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang ''Mitchell Fighters 2'' software © 2020 THQ Nordic GmbH © 2020 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Created by Viacom Networks Japan Co., Ltd. Category:Video game staff